


An Arachnid Trying to Find Home

by DaWritingDragon



Series: Arachnid AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois has trauma, Chloé Bourgeois is spider man, Chloé Bourgeois is various shades of grey, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, Everyone is confused on why Chloé Bourgeois is not acting like Chloé Bourgeois, F/F, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Tags May Change, depends really, the change is obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon
Summary: Last Chloé Bourgeois knew, she was in uniform in some kind of metal ring planet called Titan. Fighting with a wizard, her awesome mentor and some group that were supposed to be the Guardians of the Galaxy.Last Chloé Bourgeois knew, she felt like she was being torn apart, her unmasked face watching herself turn to ashes after Thanos snapped his gloved hand. Watching parts of herself fly away in the wind, she was terrified and she didn't know why everything didn't feel so good.Last Chloé Bourgeois knew, she was dead.So why is she alive? In Paris of all places?Or,Audrey brought Chloe with her to USA instead of leaving her in Paris with her father, with a different environment she becomes a certain spider-themed hero at fourteen and dies in the arms of Iron Man at the age of sixteen.Chloe wakes up, in a different room, still in her iron spider suit and realizes that she's in a whole different world.(Will be redoing this fic, updates will be seen in tumblr.)
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Arachnid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994917
Comments: 58
Kudos: 285





	1. The End of The Arachnid

It all happened so fast.

One moment she was in the school bus, going on a field trip. Next she knew she was a stowaway in a spaceship with a wicked new suit. Then she was also named an Avenger after saving this wizard with a cool cloak.

It was awesome.

Then a few more adventures later, she was now fighting against this guy named Thanos with a gauntlet. It was a dream come true.  The fact that she was fighting with Mr Stark and a wizard along with these guardians of the galaxy was also awesome and they were  _ so close to winning _ _.  _

At least she thought so until everything exploded and she had to put her acrobatics powers to the test. Jumping from debris to debris. Body  basically pushed to the limits as her eyes shot around, searching for places to hop onto.  Luckily different planet meant different gravity allowing her to swing around this big guy who she could bet weighed a crap ton and others while she's at it .

As they managed to stabilize themselves into the planet once more, a feeling struck her. A very weird feeling, the kind of feeling that was so… _ odd. _

It felt wrong. It didn’t feel  _ right _ as if it was something that shouldn't be possible, something that shouldn’t  **_happen._ **

Then she saw her recently saved comrades begin to turn to ashes right before her very eyes. One after the other and the realization of what was happening sunk in. Fear, terror and the feeling of _ cold  _ started to overcome her and she didn’t know why this was happening.

So she turned to Mr Stark, her mask dissipating with a simple command. Showcasing her short blond hair that swayed with every staggering movement she made. Mouth open as she tried to ask for an answer on what was happening but no words came out.

The moment she was close enough, she gripped him by the shoulders and brought him closer to a hug. She couldn’t feel  _ anything  _ anymore and as she watched her grip on him began to waver. She couldn't help but notice that parts of herself were starting to waver and disappear too.

She gulped as she placed all her weight towards Mr Stark. He was saying something but she couldn’t hear him through all her garbled mess of words. She felt sick. Stopping her mouth from shooting off once more when she saw the desperate look on Mr Stark’s face.

“Mr Stark.” She gulped, her arm falling from him and hitting the ground below. “I- i don’t feel so good….” She uttered, her arms trying to push herself up. If she could stand up, then that would mean that she could still fight, that she could still  **_feel._ **

“You-” His shoulder shook, as he pulled her towards him for a hug. It was a nice hug. “You’re going to be alright, ‘Lee.” He kept on whispering assurances. Saying stuff along the lines of _‘Everything will be alright.’_ or _‘You did well.’_ to her head. If she could actually feel, she’d bet that Mr Stark was patting her back while he’s at it.

It was nice. To  be told that she did a good job, she didn’t have a lot of people telling her that. Speaking of people, she wondered how everyone was doing back on earth. Was her Mom also going to disappear? How about her dad that she never  really met?

As she stared down at her disappearing arms, she wondered if this was how she was actually going to die.

Death by  being turned to ashes, Chloe didn’t know what to think about it. Death was someone she had met almost all the time.  It's something one would get used to after swinging around stopping crime in Queens but she couldn’t help but notice that it felt different this time . She didn’t know whether it was the fact that she was actually _ dying  _ or the fact that she had someone with her.

She laughed as she felt parts of herself beginning to disappear.  Tears blurring her eyes as she buried her head towards Mr Stark’s chest, ears focused on the beating heart the billionaire had . 

She wondered if her heart would do the opposite, slowing into a stop or it would immediately finish like Jean’s. Was this how it was like to die? Was this what he felt when he took that bullet for her?

She pushed herself away from Mr Stark to give a smile, a smile that she hoped would be reassuring. She wanted to say something but the words were stuck in her throat and no matter how hard she tried, it didn’t escape. She didn't force it out, allowing herself to stay there.

She remembered this anime. Something about how a smile would show that everything is alright. That everything is fine because they were there. She wanted to show Mr Stark that that was true, that everything would be alright because  **_he_ ** was here.  Just because they had lost doesn’t mean they couldn’t win the next time, he’s Tony Stark after all.

He is Tony Stark. The Iron Man man himself. Leader of the Avengers and her idol, her  **_hero_ ** who may be a bit of an overbearing asshole. Who may also be a bit bloody because of a recent fight but she was sure that he would bounce back. Because if she could bounce then he could do it twice as well.

Some of her words were finally able to escape her mouth and it was low, quiet and she was sure that if it weren’t for her enhanced senses she herself wouldn’t be able to hear it .

“You can do it Mr Stark…” she slurred, eyes narrowing as she blinked. “I-” Chloe took a deep breath, forcing herself to look up at the taller man. She felt a prickling sensation on her shoulders, her arms and even the rest of her body.  In the eyes of Mr Stark, she noticed the amount of despair and sheer horror in them much to her confusion before realization sunk in .

Huh… who would’ve thought that in his eyes, she would see herself?

Yeah, she could definitely see herself. Back when she was cradling a certain Butler who worked for her and that knowledge gave her a semblance of peace. To know that she was actually passing away in the arms of someone who _ cared. _

_ Was this how Jean felt? _

What goes around comes around, as some people would say. Who would’ve thought that it was an actual thing.

_ “How  _ _ utterly _ _ ridiculous…” she murmured and everything went dark. _


	2. New World, New Chloe?

A day had passed.

A day that was filled with Chloe pouring over the internet in panic after waking up in some random bed, scouring around for a sign on where and what just happened with the help of Karen and she got her results! But with a twist, as she searched for info on the Avengers and if everything was alright. She curiously searched for herself, she was in bed so that meant that they won right? Maybe they even mentioned her in passing or something.

She was so wrong, she wasn't just not mentioned in passing.

She didn't exist, period.

Her civilian self, yes but _Arachnid?_ The Spider themed Vigilante of Queens? 

None. Absolutely nothing, nada, zilch. It was as if she never existed.

Even when she asked Karen to contact Mr Stark a few hours later of freaking out, the reply she got when he answered shocked her.

_"Mr Stark! It's me, Arachnid. How did you get back to earth? See I told you that we'd-" she was cut off._

**_"Arachnid? Sorry kiddo but I don't know anyone with that name. Also please don't call the emergency Avengers line just for a prank call, it's rather rude."_ **

_"But Mr Stark! It's me! You recruited me for Germany, remember? You even named me an Avenger in that doughnut ship!"_

_A rough sigh was heard through the call and Chloe couldn't help but slouch slightly as she bit the inside of her cheek._

_"_ **_Kid, I'll say it once again. I don't know you and once again, don't call the E.A.L for a prank call."_ **

_He hung up, leaving a very confused and very worried Chloe to stand in 'her' room. A frustrated look on her face as she stared down at the floor. She glared at the carpet before trudging into 'her' desk, having solace under the assurances of Karen as she began to work once more._

She was _so_ confused, she didn't know what was happening but a few more google searches and the help of Karen, she managed to make a hypothesis of what the hell was happening before dinner rolled around.

1\. She's insane. Rather plausible but that wouldn't explain why Karen was helping her, or why Mr Stark didn't remember her.

2\. She's in the past, probably replacing her old body considering that the whole thing with that robot Mr Stark just made was just a few months ago but that wouldn't explain why there were no sightings of 'Arachnid.' She was already patrolling months before then.

3\. She's in an alternate/parallel universe. She knew that it sounded bizarre but it was plausible because one, she's in Paris and the big ass Eiffel tower outside the window is obvious. Some people she'd never known, know her, something that shouldn't be possible considering the fact that she hadn't even been in France most of her life! 

This Chloe Bourgeois whole life centred in Paris, something she did not have considering the fact that she was raised in the USA!

Number 3 is actually the most plausible, how did she know? 

Jean was alive. Her butler, helper since her birth Jean was **_alive._ **Sure he was speaking in french and the realization that she was in France had sunk it.

The fact that Jean was alive-

It was something that shouldn't be possible because she saw him clearly die in her arms that one cruel day. She was the one that cradled him as his blood-stained her fingers. She was the one that caused his death, she was the one that had to watch as his one calm yet lively eyes began to drain into cold and dead ones.

Chloe snapped back into attention when she realized that she accidentally snapped another pencil in half and she murmured a 'I'm fine' to Karen once the AI began to ask if she was okay and continued to lean back on the chair she was on, still backtracking the day before.

Number 3 was the most plausible theory.

It was obvious really, everything was many similar yet so different, especially when it was things concerning her.

So she called over her faithful butler and asked some questions. 

(In French of course, guess those language courses her mom had made her get had some use after all)

She's still fifteen, she still looks like and is Chloe Bourgeois although Jean did ask if she had a growth spurt over the weekend and when did she cut her hair? To which she had pointedly deflected and she's still in school.

But that's where the similarities ended.

Her mom? Chloe remembered the slightly sympathetic look on his face when he had told her that she was still in the States. Meaning that she was just as absent as ever, the only difference was that instead of the woman being absent from her room, the woman was absent from most of her life.

Arachnid? He gave her a confused look, asking if she was asking for a spider pet to which she waved it off with a sheepish smile.

Her dad? Jean had said that he was busy with work but would be happy to entertain her if she had just asked, much to her confusion before she realized the divergence to which she then politely as she can, kicked him out so she could panic with Karen.

Chloe Bourgeois of this world was raised in _Paris_ most of her life from what she could see, which meant that there was no school trip where she had been bitten by a spider. Which meant that there was no Friendly Neighborhood Arachnid, which meant that she was never known enough to be recruited by Mr Stark because Arachnid doesn't _**exist.**_

It was hard to realize that she essentially didn't exist to her precious people but she had placed it to the back of her mind the first time she had dinner with her dad last night.

It was awkward especially considering the fact that she was technically not the Chloe he had raised but the dinner was nice. It was a bit weird at first, considering how she had no idea on how to act but the moment he opened his mouth with a greeting and a happy smile, her once tense posture relaxed. The contrast between her dad and her actual mom was so obvious and she couldn't help but want to savor the moment.

Her dad or at least her dad in this world was pretty nice, she wasn't able to communicate with him alot in her world considering the fact that he was on the other side of the earth and all that but now? When she was sitting across from him with both of them just talking about each other's days, to her odd haircut to which he had supported or even asked if she wanted extensions to her 'regular' haircut or if she had grown the past few days. To her asking how he was or how his day is, or if he had a good time and all that stuff.

She was actually having a conversation with her dad. Just remembering it caused her to grin. Then he hugged her after the food and she nearly cried when she shakily returned it, she had to keep her strength in check, she'd rather not accidentally paralyze her dad because she was to busy hugging the literal life out of him.

Chloe realized that maybe this whole world travel isn't so bad.

She went to sleep satisfied and when she woke up the next day and stepped out of her room so she could go into the bathroom to do her routine duties, she passed by a painting of her (No- not her, _Chloe_ ) and dad. Then the harsh cold water of reality slammed onto her head and she was stuck with the knowledge that this wasn't **_her_ ** world, this was this Chloe's world. She couldn't just go and take her place as if it was hers, it was selfish and she couldn't do that.

So here she was, in 'her' room having an existential crisis in a simple shirt and sweatpants she had taken from Chloe's closet. The iron suit Mr Stark gave her morphed into a thick necklace that wrapped around her neck, the spider symbol shrinking into an amulet that hung around the nanotech string.

She had the mask of her regular spider suit on so she could talk to Karen, the door was locked and the windows were blocked by the curtain so not a lot of people could just go and barge or look in like some cliche anime/cartoon show. She was in the superhero game long enough to know what to do and the precautions one would have to keep their superhero and civilian lives separate. 

She even checked for camera's and there was none.

"I just… I don't know what to do Karen. I just remember me on that planet and boom!" She waved her hands in the air. "I'm suddenly in this Chloe's room and still no idea on how I came to be a day later."

She frowned and folded her arms on the table, her hand thumbing the spider amulet.

"I- I may not have seen much of this place but it's so much better. Jean's alive, I have an actual caring parent but!-" she stopped and rubbed her face with a hand, teeth-gnashing together as she roughly exhaled.

**_《But it's not yours, yes?》_ **Karen inquired and Chloe nodded as she stared down at the coded paper lying on the table across from the couch she sat on. Her eyes tracing at the paper filled with all the information she could get about this world and across from it was her own information about her world.

"Yeah… this isn't where I belong, Karen." Chloe uttered lowly, eyes downcast as she started to busy herself by playing around with the papers in her hand. "Sure it's great and all but it's not mine. I bet that this world's Chloe is just as freaked out as I." She twirled the longer half of the broken pencil. "I'm sure that she's a civilian and if she's anything like how i was from before the bite then i bet that she's having a breakdown."

**_《You have nothing to worry about, Chloe. I'm sure that Mr Stark is helping her as of this moment.》_ **

Chloe nodded and leaned back on cushion, placing down the pencil and paper as she placed her feet onto the table. "Even so, I need to find a way to get her back." Her eyes narrowed and she sighed. "I'm surprised that I'm still keeping my composure but I'm sure that the shock still hadn't settled in or something along those lines…" she brought up a hand to mess with her slightly curly bangs before dropping it and slumping in her seat. Her eyes darkened when a thought entered her mind, maybe that conditioning her mom made her go through worked a bit too well. She huffed, guess those lessons had some worth after all.

**_《Everything will be alright Chloe, you can get through this and I am always here to help along the way.》_ **reassured Karen and Chloe couldn't help but smile and nodded her thanks. She got comfy on the couch, wondering if she should take a nap, it was afternoon and while she could go out and patrol, she needed to at least have a day off for a bit. She still didn't know much about this world after all, she'd rather not accidentally step into someone's territory and be unmasked and inturn cause this world's Chloe and everyone she knows in danger.

She perked up when the sensation of someone walking up to her door came to her, she stood up and removed the mask, tucking it into her sweatpants as she went to the door wondering what Jean would need now.

Just as she reached for the door, a knock was heard and she waited for a few more moments (Didn't want to look like she was expecting it. Most people were a bit freaked out whenever she answered it a bit too quickly) before opening it, her head peeking out curiously and it widened in wonder at the sight of a shorter girl with fire like hair that was held back by a white headband and forest green eyes behind reddish-brown frames. 

An interesting combination.

The girl looked worried and as the door swung open, the worried look turned into confusion and the spider-themed hero realised that this must've been known this Chloe. The girl looked shocked at what she was seeing, it was probably the rather different hair length and style, short and slightly curly locks are rather obvious against straight and long hair after all.

"Chloe?" the redhead blinked, looking like she was surprised that someone opened the door. "Chloe!" she perked up probably realizing that yes, this is indeed Chloe. A smile grew on her face before she bowed her head and looked away, eyes glancing through her red bangs. "I know that you don't really like it whenever I just come by unannounced but you weren't replying yesterday and I got worried! Especially after what Ladybug had done." She stated, her hands shooting out to grab the taller girl's own, much to her confusion before her eyes narrowed at the sound of an English name, some kind of hero?

_Ladybug? I'll have to keep that in mind._

"I see…" Chloe started, squeezing the girl's hand comfortingly before stepping away and flourishing a hand for her to enter. "Thank you for checking up on me, I didn't mean to worry you." She smiled, quickly turning away as she scratched her cheek, inwardly dying because she doesn't know the newcomer's name. 

She wasn't able to run a full background check on this world's Chloe Bourgeois, half of her brainpower was used on how she got here in the first place after all. With how busy she was in her thoughts, she wasn't able to see the absolute sparkle in the girl's eyes as the confusion was replaced with something else, the girl then nearly skipped inside with a beat to her step.

Chloe turned back to the open door when she heard the familiar pitter-patter of Jean's shoes against the carpet that neared her room. The pace was a bit faster than normal, he was probably just as confused about the unannounced guest.

"Mam Sabrina! Madam Chloe isn't accepting any visitors today-" he stopped when he reached them and noticed that she indeed had a visitor and hastily bowed his head in forgiveness. "I apologize Madam Chloe, I wasn't able to inform Mam Sabrina of the fact that you weren't feeling well-" he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, finally lifting his head ready for the beating he was going to receive, he blinked in confusion when he didn't get that. He expected to meet the angered eyes of his charge but was met with the scrunching of her brow to the slightly confused look in her blue eyes.

"Hey- hey!" Chloe stepped back when she noticed that she got his attention, waving her hands with a forgiving grin in her face and he wondered if she was akumatized, perhaps one that had a personality swapping power? "You got nothing to worry about Jean!" Her eyes narrowed into familiar ones and he let out a sigh of relief, there was his charge. She was probably acting a bit odd since she wasn't feeling well, he'll have to state this change to her Father. "Just don't make it a habit, we don't want some bad characters just coming in and out now do we?" 

Jean nodded quickly and Chloe let a relieved smile to bloom into her features. It'd suck if this place would be ransacked because of shitty security and Arachnid couldn't be around most of the time. She thumped the knuckles of her fist against his arm and waved him away as she turned her focus to the redhead called Sabrina who looked rather shocked and confused on what was happening.

Her smile faltered and she wondered how she was going to deal with **_her._ **

**_Shoot, she should’ve done a background check on this world’s Chloe!_ **


	3. Cat?

Chloe learned a lot of things about this strange world, most of them are definitely odd and definitely weird because apparently being possessed and mind-controlled by a butterfly man because you were having a bad day is the norm around here. It's so normal that they have an SMS alert that showcases whether or not there was an attack in progress so no one would be in the crossfire.

She was so going to patrol after school and lend a hand, maybe meet up with those heroes Sabrina talked about. The redhead told her that they aren't really seen around the day unless there was an 'Akuma' flying about.

Oh yeah, there are heroes in this place. A bit of a relief since she was sure that she wouldn't be able to scour all of Paris alone while searching for a way to get this world's Chloe back at the same time. These 'Akuma's' sound rather tough and there was this thing where that bug heroine had to 'purify' the butterflies. She managed to get even more information out of this blog about these heroes, it was really interesting and she let Karen observe them for the past few hours.

So here she was just pacing her room the next day after her and Sabrina's rather enlightening chat, an hour before _her_ school would even start as she reviewed the info Sabrina told her about _herself._

Sabrina told her that this world’s Chloe was a bit of a loner, only talking with either Sabrina or this Adrien guy that she was apparently friends with since childhood. Speaking of this Adrien guy after a quick google search, she found out that this guy was some kind of model, she originally thought that he and her might be siblings with how similar both of them looked but another search and the results showed that her assumption was wrong.

She was a bit disappointed, she was an only child after all and having a sibling would be awesome but with how busy she was, she was a bit glad that this world's Chloe was a bit of a loner. It was already hard for her to juggle a life she'd live for a long time, imagine how hard it would be if she had to live a life she never had?

Speaking french was a bit hard since her accent tended to seep through whenever she accidentally rambled much to Sabrina’s obvious confusion. Luckily not a lot of people asked why she even sounded odd sometimes or why her hair is short and curly much to her relief.

She patted down her black jeans and straightened her simple white button-up shirt, hanging below her collar was her iron suit in its necklace form that she tucked into her yellow sweater with black streaks. She threw her bag over her shoulder, where her regular spider suit was folded inside a secret compartment she made.

While she could’ve just made her iron suit her regular one, the fact that it was made out of nanotech made her want to not use it unless necessary because from what she’d seen in the blog, those ‘Akuma’s’ happen either twice a week with really strong and rather diverse powers. Having the suit be constantly blasted and attacked by powers she doesn’t know would lead to it losing some nanotech in an attempt to repair it and she didn’t exactly have the resources to fix it as of this moment.

“Chloe! It’s time for school!” Sabrina shouted from the door as she knocked and said girl slipped on some loafers and jogged to the door with a smile as she opened it to meet her ‘best friend.’ Right, the girl said that they’d meet and go to school together. She’d have to meet the girl at her place tomorrow then, to return the favour.

Sabrina was a bit odd but she was leading a double life so who is she to judge? kinda demure and awkward at first but rather enthusiastic whenever she asked her to do something, even when she’s asking for something small. Chloe wondered if she should check her background to see if she had any family issues because being that enthusiastic over closing a door is not normal. They were also _best friends,_ something that originally shocked her because Chloe didn't exactly have close (Or any really) friends back in her world, it was because she was either too busy or her mom was too intimidating or they were _liars, fakers and stealers._

_(She cut them off immediately and permanently the moment she found out. It'd be sad if Sabrina was like that, the girl was rather amusing and it'd be disappointing to this world's Chloe to realize that her best friend wasn't even a friend in the first place.)_

“Hi Sabrina,” Chloe greeted, her lips tugging up as she stared down at the shorter girl. “You ready for school?” she exited her room and locked the door behind her, making way to the direction of the elevator with Sabrina following behind.

“Absolutely!” Sabrina cheered, her body swaying in happiness or is it excitement? Huh, this girl sure is happy for school and it seemed rather contagious with how even Chloe herself felt a bit of a lift in her mood. They stood by the elevator and she tilted her head when she caught sight of the staircase right next to it, with her lips tugging higher in playfulness, she nudged the redhead with her elbow causing the glasses-wearing teen to turn to her with a tilt of her head.

_Cute,_ her mind commented and she agreed.

“Wanna race downstairs?” Chloe asked, pointed a hand towards the staircase. Normally she would’ve just booked it but this was her friend! She couldn’t just leave the girl here, that’d be rather rude and her mom didn’t raise a rude child. A polite and golden child was what she raised, a rude one? Never.

The girl’s eye widened once more and Chloe once again wondered if she should check the girl’s background because widening your eyes more than once in the past ten minutes isn’t really normal. Sabrina nodded so enthusiastically, Chloe couldn’t help but think of she should ask Karen to make an appointment to a neck doctor because she’d rather not have the girl accidentally throw her head out of her body with how hard she bobbed her head.

Once Chloe got her affirmation, she was ready to go and book it down the stairs but wasn’t able to when the shorter girl took her by the hand and soon dragged her ass down the stairs with a surprisingly large amount of strength.

If it weren’t for her reflexes or the large number of times she was actually dragged down the stairs against her will during a fight, she’d bet that she’d actually trip down the steps and smash her head into the ground. Luckily, that didn’t happen because spider reflexes are hax.

As she watched Sabrina smile that peeked out of the corners of the redhead’s cheeks, Chloe realised that maybe the situation she was in isn’t so bad.

________________________

_Collège Françoise Dupont_

The number of times she had to say that name over and over because she kept on stumbling over the words was large. When she saw the words Collège, she originally thought that - ‘ _Woah! This world’s Chloe is in college? Well shit, how do you act like a college student?? KAREN HELP_ \- which was luckily not the case much to her relief. Acting on the spot over something she had never done is a bit hard and might not be convincing and if it isn’t convincing, then she could get caught and she didn't want that.

On the way to this place, she was a bit weirded out that nothing happened yet which was very suspicious but when she stepped into the school grounds with Sabrina chatting away, Chloe had no idea on what she was going to do. This place was huge and rather intimidating, she was sure that American school is rather different compared to the Paris kind and she wondered if she was going to get a large culture shock.

“Let’s go get our stuff, Chloe!” Cheered Sabrina and Chloe just followed from behind, she had told the redhead to lead the way and it seemed that the girl was going the _whole_ way. 

Give someone an inch and they take the whole mile as they say and she'd normally be annoyed by this but considering that they were _friends,_ she let it go just this once.

She trailed by, her eyes narrowed as she scanned her surroundings looking for any of these _Akuma's._ She remembered that they took the form of a black butterfly and if she managed to capture _one_ and maybe after a few more moments of her playing with it, she might be able to find the source. Maybe question the magic possessing guy if he knew anything about multidimensional travel, if she did then good! If he didn't then he's stuck in jail.

She thumbed her amulet as she entered this place’s courtyard, her brows shooting upward when she saw the ‘classroom’s’ next to the court, the layout was rather odd but open as well. Lots of spaces for her to escape when necessary along with lots of ceilings for her to hide in whenever she needed too. She'd have to search this place whenever she had the free time, there was a lot of secluded places that she could exploit.

Her hands fiddled with the strap of her bag as she entered the locker room, the redhead then proceeding to open their lockers and take their stuff out. Chloe gave a small grateful smile as she took her books and placed them under her arm, leaning on the closest locker as she waited for the shorter girl to take her own stuff.

Chloe perked up when she heard the door to this room open and glanced behind her shoulder when she felt someone step up from behind and her eyes met bluebell ones, it was a rather sparkly shade similar to a gem and it seemed to draw her in. She tore her eyes away and scanned the shorter and leaner girl, dark hair with blue highlights that were tied into pigtails and she looked rather shocked. Her eyes turned to the girl next to blue and noticed that the darker girl also looked confused, her eyes glancing at her phone before looking back at Chloe. 

“Chat?” she heard the girl whisper under her breath and Chloe’s brow shot up in confusion just as Sabrina closed her locker and turned to the newcomers.

The girl with blue seemed to be in shock, with how wide her eyes are and Chloe placed on the back of her mind that she really needed to research about this wide and open eyes thing. Alot of people have been doing it lately and she was genuinely worried.

Anyway, Chat... that mean cat right? She looked around, searching for a sight of a feline but she couldn’t see any much to her disappointment. She liked animals.

“Are you Feline well? Because I dont see any other queens here other than you.” Chloe queried with a tilt of her head, a concerned smile on her face as she stared down at the shorter blue girl in an attempt to break the suddenly awkward silence. She knew that she looked calm in the outside but she felt herself die in the side at the pun she had just stated, she should've just asked like a normal person. 

Let's not even talk about the compliment/flirt she had just stated, if it werent for her mother's lesson on how to keep their face calm. She was sure that her face would've been burning hotter than the sun and redder than the red of her spider suit.

However, it seemed her attempt had failed with how the girl seemed to panic while her companion looked rather surprised before mumbling to herself as she tapped away on her phone.

First day of school and she messed up with meeting people other than her friend, what a great school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone confused on what Chloe had just stated, another way to call a girl cat is a "queen'" and marinette literally said cat and so that is how that pun came to be.
> 
> A drawing i made on how Chloe looks like.
> 
> https://scontent.fdoh3-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/p1080x2048/116793365_665145507420878_611063531826729211_n.png?_nc_cat=104&_nc_sid=b96e70&_nc_ohc=UZYcSEYNtrsAX_x5M-z&_nc_ht=scontent.fdoh3-2.fna&oh=3cd4b86f771443a1756d4ae48e3f9ac5&oe=5F4D1C84
> 
> Short hair bc imagine having long hair and having that pinned under a mask will suck. Curly hair bc I like the head cannon where Chloe straightens her hair but in reality its curly.


	4. In the eyes of Blue

As Marinette Dupain Cheng stepped up the stairs so she could go enter the school, she couldn’t help but something felt  _ off _ in a way. She didn’t know if it was because she actually woke up early or whether it was the fact that she could actually get in class in time.

She glanced towards Alya, a taller girl with bronze skin and glasses, her brown hair both poofy and wavy who is rather busy talking about her recent theory on Paris’s signature hero duo.

“You got to believe me Marinette!” exclaimed Alya as she continued to tap away on her phone. “Ladybug and Chat Noir could be in our school! Our classmates even! The time they kept on appearing whenever our class or anyone in our school was akumatized was either a  _ bit _ too quick, or a  _ bit _ too fast.”

Marinette just shook her head. “I don’t think so Alya besides those two are the same things…” she gave an awkward smile as she fiddled with her hands. “Maybe they’re just here in the right place and right time, you never know.”

Alya hummed contemplatively then suddenly she perked up. “Well… speaking of classmates, do you want to know  _ who _ I theorized in our school is our iconic superhero duo?” her lips pulled into a grin as she pulled up a photo with Chat Noir and Ladybug. “Normally i could’ve just edited out the masks but it always looked wrong so i settled with comparing pictures instead!” She tapped onto a folder with Chat Noir as the first and the rest were pictures of other blond students and showed it to Marinette. “Here, this is my folder for potential Chat Noir’s.”

Marinette broke out in cold sweat before nodding with an ‘encouraging’ smile as she looked over the photo’s because she was definitely _ not _ curious. Her brows shot open and she gave Alya an amused glance when she caught sight of a certain haughty looking blond with a pic of Chat who looked rather angry with black lips (a pic from when he was brainwashed by Dark Cupid?) and while she could agree that they are similar, the idea that she was Chat Noir was frankly Ridiculous.

“You added _ Chloe?  _ The girl who is seen with Ladybug and Chat Noir the most with the amount of Akuma’s after her?” Marinette then furrowed her brow in confusion when she noticed that there were also other girls in the folder. “Also isn’t Chat Noir a guy?”

Alya blinked and looked at the screen and nodded. “Huh, you got a point.” She then proceeded to delete Chloe’s photo before glancing back at Marinette when they finally reached the top of the stairs. “Well… Chat could be binding her chest or using different pronouns to differentiate her civilian and hero life, you never know. Chat Noir as a girl who cross-dresses isn't really that shocking, I think that there are even theories of that out there.”

Just before she could retort, someone was heard sputtering behind them and both of them turned to meet Nino trying to comfort a doubled over Adrien just a few steps behind them. 

Marinette’s once casual attitude went down the drain and she burned red, her hands waving as she stuttered out a greeting. “He- hey Adrien, Nino.” her face turned concerned when she realized that Adrien was still doubled over and her concern overpowered her blushy-ness. “Are you okay?” she stepped down, reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the Agreste model.

The blond nodded and straightened herself, an odd look in his face as he looked at Alya. Realizing just who she was touching, Marinette stuttered out a ‘sorry’ to which Adrien didn’t notice and stumbled back to where she once was as she rubbed her arm with a blush in her features.

“W _ hAT'S-” _ Adrien coughed into his hand, his voice becoming high pitched much to his annoyance. “-What’s this about Chat Noir being a girl?” he questioned with an awkward smile and a tilt of his head.

“Yeah, what’s that about?” Nino repeated from behind Adrien, his brow raised from below his cap. “Because last i know, Chat Noir is a guy.”

Alya just waved it away with a hand. “I know but what if he _ isn’t?”  _ she implied, a grin on her features. “You never know, he could be crossdressing to keep his -Or Her- identity separate.”

Adrien coughed into his hand once more and Marinette wondered if she should ask if he needed to go to the nurse, it’d be bad if he had a cold. A displeased look appeared on her face, that is if she had managed to actually stutter out a full sentence.

“-Just think about it!” Alya exclaimed, her hands waving as she scrolled through the blond photos in her phone. “They wear masks and they don’t really say alot about themselves, which means that the possibilities are  _ endless.”  _ she finished with her waving her hands in a rainbow fashion, kinda like that sponge meme saying something about ‘imagination.’

Marinette couldn’t help but nod at that, it was plausible and her eyes widened as ideas started to pop into her head when she caught sight of Rose of all people being seen as a possible Chat Noir candidate. She placed a hand on her chin, her brows furrowed.  _ Rose as Chat Noir? The flirty Chat Noir? But wasn’t she already in a relationship? _ Her eyes bulged and a worried look crossed her face.  _ What would Juleka do if she realized that her girlfriend was flirting with someone else? _

“I’m pretty sure that Chat Noir is a  _ guy,” _ Adrien stated, voice strained as if he has a hard time speaking and Marinette perked up at that wondering if she should actually get him to the nurse’s office.

He and Alya began bickering or in Adrien’s case, simply retorting in a polite tone to every assumption Alya made as they took the lead, entering the school and into the courtyard and began making way to the locker room.

Adrien and Nino broke away from the group, understandable considering that their lockers are across the courtyard leaving the two girls to continue their theorizing, which is just Alya listing possible candidates and Marinette trying to hide her growing interest.

"But seriously! What if Chat Noir is Luka? As in Juleka's older brother. I mean the resemblance is rather uncanny if it weren't for the black hair." Offered Alya as they entered the locker room.

Marinette simply shook her head, they may look similar but she knew that Luka isn't Chat Noir because she saw Viperion and Chat Noir in the same place at the same time so it simply isn't possible.

"I don't think so Alya. Luka is much taller than Chat Noir and much broader, besides wasn't he akumatized?" Marinette countered, trailing behind the taller girl who opened her locker and took her necessary things for the day.

Alya hummed in agreement and Marinette watched as she deleted Luka's picture from the file with a frown. "Dang and here I thought that I was actually close to unveiling the mystery." She huffed before closing the locker and trailing after Marinette who turned to enter a new row to get to her own locker. "I mean, it'd be pretty awesome if we were classmates with Ladybug and Chat Noir-" 

They both stopped as they turned the corner and caught sight of a very familiar mop of messy blond locks that looks alot like a certain cat hero. 

Alya stared at her phone before bringing it side to side with the real-life one and noticed just how  _ similar _ they are and Marinette looked like she was gifted the knowledge of the gods with how wide her eyes are.

Then the blond glanced behind their shoulder and holy shit was the resemblance even more obvious, to Alya who had reviewed tons of videos with both Ladybug and Chat Noir, she knew how to spot a Chat Noir from a mile away with her zeroing glasses-wearing eyes.

"Chat?" Marinette whispered, her brows furrowing as she wondered if this blond was really her cat partner then they turned and her faith faltered slightly when she caught sight of blue eyes then she remembered that the cat miraculously turned its users' eyes green and her hope was reignited.

The taller blonde gave a smile and her decision that this person in front of her was indeed her partner when she heard the words that came next.

"Are you feline well? Because I don't see any other Queens other than you." They stated, tilting their head to the side as their eyes glittered in amusement and Marinette couldn't stop her eyes from reflexively rolling ourselves as a fond smile came on her face. It seems that they're just as flirtatious out of uniform as well.

"Hi," she greeted, giving a hand as she smiled. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you can call me Marinette." She introduced herself and she wondered if she should tell her partner that she had uncovered their civilian identity?

"Well Marinette, I'm-" they were cut off by Sabrina suddenly popping out from behind with a frown and a glare on her features causing both Marinette and Alya to jump back at the sudden intrusion but the blond didn't seem to mind with how they turned to the redhead with a relaxed grin. "Nice of you to pop up Sabrina. This is-"

"Come on Chloe, we got to go to the homeroom. We don't want to be late now do we?" Stated Sabrina with a pout as she held her books to her chest and the blond blinked at that and nodded before turning back to the duo and grabbing the still outstretched hand of a shocked Marinette

"Well, you heard the girl. Rather not be late." The taller girl started with a smile as they shook her hand with both of their own. "I'm Chloe, Chloe Bourgeois. You can call me Chloe or Lee." Chloe then detached their hands and walked past them with a wave as they made their way to the door. However just before they could leave, they heard one last shout. "I hope that I can see you around Marinette!"

With that final sentence and the closing of the door. Alya and Marinette were left in the locker room alone and confused at the name they had just learned, their eyes then proceeded to widen when their brain finally registered what they had just heard.

"CHLOE!?" Marinette screeched, hands in her hair as she turned to her friend who looked equally as baffled.

"Huh," was all the darker girl said and that seemed to fuel Marinette's confusion. "Who would've thought that our resident spoilt brat Chloe would be  _ Chat Noir?"  _ Even the reporter didn't believe what they had just heard then seemed to hummed when her mind began to piece together a puzzle. "Then again with how much she kept on gushing about Ladybug, it was  _ kinda _ obvious girl." She tapped on her phone even more. "Also, what's with the hairdo? Let's not even talk about her growth spurt because last I've seen, she was shorter than me. It's kind of weird for me to look up just to meet her eye."

"But- but- Queen Bee!" Marinette sputtered, her hands waving in an attempt to make a point. "The Akuma's! The number of times she's been with both heroes at the same time! Tha couldn't be possible!" 

"Clones?" Alya offered with a teasing grin, enjoying how her friend was acting as she gave a shrug. "Money can do alot of things Marinette, you don't know."

Before Marinette could retort, the bell actually rang and the both of them stared at each other before Marinette booked it out the locker room in a panic.

"Weregonnabelate!" She stated, leaving Alya with an outstretched hand to try and stop her friend, the girl in glasses sighed when the shorter girl already exited the room.

"That's the warning bell…"


	5. Confusion and Bullies

“She was nice,” Chloe stated as they sat down on their seats, a smile on her face as she folded her arms on the table and placed her chin on her palm of her hand as she turns to Sabrina who looked both confused and disgruntled. With how busy she was paying attention to her friend, she didn’t exactly care for the rest of the students trickling into class, she was busy with her friend after all but she did place where they seated in the back of her mind.

Info is necessary after all and she didn’t want to accidentally sit in the wrong seat the next day.

“Why are you acting so nice to _Marinette?”_ questioned Sabrina, a pout in her lips.

Chloe blinked, was she not supposed to be? Wait… is this world’s Chloe an asshole? She’d have to check why one does not be an asshole for no reason.

She’d have to research about this Marinette Dupain-Cheng and see what was so important about her.

“It’s called being civil ‘Rina,” She stated, a yawn escaping her mouth to which she covered her palm. “It's a new week after all and I'd rather sully it with by starting an argument.”

Sabrina seemed to accept that with how she nodded and started to talk about random things, from saying how Chloe’s hair is ‘so in season’ etc etc. Nothing that she really cared about but she liked Sabrina enthusiasm so she could shoulder every weird conversation the redhead was stating.

Her eyes glanced to the door when it opened once again and in came Adrien Agreste, her apparent childhood friend with his own friend and she gave him a wave before refocusing back to whatever Sabrina was talking about now, ignoring the slightly confused look they gave her as they continued their way to their seat in hushed whispers.

“Hey dude, is Chloe alright?...” whispered the guy in the hat.

“I… think so?” Adrien stated (Asked) as they finally settled down in their placement.

“Hey Chloe,” called out Sabrina and said girl was now fully focused on the redhead with a humm and a raised brow, a signal to make her continue. “Erm, this will sound weird but…” The girl seemed to fumble with her words, sounding like she doesn’t know what to say. “Where did you get those scars?” she finally uttered out. “And what happened _to your usual makeup?...”_

Chloe blinked and furrowed her brow, scars? Which one? Also, she didn’t want to use makeup, it tended to get smudged under the mask due to her sweat. Those were always annoying to clean, she tried but she'd rather not look like she was crying because of a simple mascara.

“Which one?” she questioned, fully straightening herself while looking a bit confused. Most of her scars have faded or simply didn’t exist, the only ones that are obvious are the ones she got from large wounds, the Vulture or the ones that are from magic or otherworldly alien weapons. Those kinds seem to always leave a scar, even if her enhanced healing fixed it up, it still left a mark much to her annoyance.

Sabrina started to look concerned at what she had stated and she pointed at her nose to signal the taller girl, then both cheeks with a furrowed brow. Forest green eyes peering from brown and black frames.

Chloe tilted her head, rather confused. That... sure was descriptive. Sabrina then sighed and brought out a handheld mirror, a flick of her wrist and the glass was now facing the blond's direction. Not really obvious but clearly there, were a few streaks of discolouration around her face.

“Ah, those.” Chloe waved it away with a reassuring smile, “I fought a very stubborn bird who kept on flying a bit too close of comfort.” she shrugged and her smile started to look a little bit _off_ and Sabrina couldn’t stop a small chill to go down her spine, not noticing that she wasn’t the only one to feel it. “Don’t worry though, I managed to scare it off.” The redhead blinked and the smile was back to normal and she wondered if she was just seeing things.

“Are you okay?” Sabrina asked, a furrow in her brow as she removed her glasses to clean it and Chloe couldn’t help but smile. It was nice that someone actually asked if she was alright, a rather nice surprise.

“Eyup!” Chloe stated and just like that, the bell rang and someone she assumed was her teacher/advisor walking into the class. A redhead, similar to Sabrina's and a white suit without the tie.

She was excited! This was a new school after all and she wondered just how different this was to Midtown High, she’ll have a field day comparing the two. This was her second school after all.

____________________

School ended without any difficulty and surprisingly none of these Akuma attacks, much to her disappointment. Weren't they supposed to be stupidly common? Atleast from those statistics online.

The school took a bit of time for her to understand how it worked but she got used to it. It was rather similar to Midtown. You get a homeroom, then you go to several places for the rest of her class. Luckily, she didn't need to suffer from being late to class like before, thanks to Sabrina. Such a nice girl, she'll have to treat her later to show her appreciation.

She waved away Sabrina from the bottom of the school steps, who’s own dad picked her up and called up Jean to ask whether or not she had a curfew so she’d know how much time she had for her patrol for the afternoon. She also told him that she didn’t need to be picked up since she was ‘busy.’ She even had an excuse in the tips of her tongue ready, if her father decided to go and be nosy.

She got her answer and she couldn’t help but blink confused when he said that all she had to do is come home before six so she could have her nightly dinner with her father.

“Are you sure?” She questioned, wondering if this was some kind of joke.  
  
 **_“Yes I already told the driver that he wouldn't need to arrive, just come home by six so you can eat with your father. I shall update you whether or not you need to come home early in case of emergencies.”_ **

“I...” a contemplative look crossed her face as she ran a hand through her hair. That was suprisingly easy, such an easy process. “See…” she didn’t. “Farewell Jean, stay safe.”

A pause before he replied, hesitance and surprise obvious in his tone.

**_“Stay safe as well Chloe.”_ ** the call then ended and Chloe slipped her phone into her pocket, lips pursed as she rubbed her chin with a contemplative look on her face.

She sighed, a bit confused before deciding not to complain. Her dad and mom were two different people after all so the way they raised her was clearly different but what can you do when you suddenly have so much freedom? It left her a bit lost...

She then perked up, thumping her closed fist into her palm as a piece of excitement began to grow. Go on patrol!

A giddy grin came upon her face but before she could shoot off in a random direction, towards that alleyway she had seen on the way to school. Someone stepped in front of her and she realized that it was that blue chick with the pigtails from the locker room. What did she want?

Marinette, if what she heard from Sabrina was right.

“Hello?” Chloe greeted, a polite smile on her face that barely hid her excitement. “Do you need anything? I’m a bit in a rush-” she had three more hours to do her afternoon patrol then she had to go home, do her assignments for the day in one hour then go out for a nightly patrol before coming back before twelve so she could get enough sleep for tomorrow maybe later if there were anything troublesome.

“Are you okay Chloe?” the girl started, a slightly concerned look obvious in her face. “It’s just... You’ve been acting _different_ all day, is everything alright?”

“Is everything not supposed to be?” Chloe asked, a brow raised, her giddiness flushing away so she could properly examine the girl in front of her. The day has been surprisingly uneventful much to her confusion but she wasn’t going to complain. Why was she even asking anyway? Her mind started to whirl with questions on why her ‘victim’ would be asking if her ‘bully’ was alright. Did Sabrina switch the roles? Was Marinette the asshole? That’s some good deception then, kudos to her. From the background check of Sabrina, she was the daughter of the captain of the Police so she must've been really good at it.

Marinette looked taken aback and began sputtering, hands waving in front of her as she tried to explain herself. The sight caused Chloe's lips to tug up. Huh, what a cute habit.

“Wha- What- No! That’s not what I meant, I was just-” the girl’s words were now mashed together and Chloe just stood there and watched, seeing how red the girl was is surprisingly amusing and she couldn’t stop the quirk of her lips at the sight. However, as much as she'd like to stay and watch, she'd rather not waste her time.  
  


Chloe chuckled, placing a hand onto the girl’s shoulder to stop her from flailing and it seemed to have worked with how the girl immediately stiffened and stared at her hand as if it had the plague. Which was false, she washed her hands after all.

“Relax Marinette, I understand,” she started before glancing at her watch, ten minutes had passed. “But let’s continue this conversation elsewhere yeah? I have to go. Let’s talk tomorrow.”

Marinette mechanically nodded looking like she was ready to be shoved to the floor but after five seconds of her not being pushed made her stare at Chloe with a puzzled expression in her face. Jeez... what kind of treatment did she go through? She'll have to make it up to the girl when she could.

“R- right… I’ll see you tomorrow.” Marinette nodded fiercely and Chloe patted the shoulder before stepping back and waving her farewell, already brushing past the shorter girl and started to jog from the school. She didn’t want to waste any more time by dilly dallying, there was an alleyway calling for her! 

“See ya tomorrow Marinette!” Chloe shouted behind her shoulder, an arm raised in an exaggerated wave before she turned the corner and ran into the first unoccupied alleyway she found. 

In quick practised succession, she pulled off her sweater, unbuttoned her shirt and tossed her jeans into her bag leaving her in a sports bra and shorts, not wasting any time she reached into her carry on and placed on her suit. Fingers pushing a bunch of things before she managed to grab a familiar piece of fabric.

To anyone looking in, the cloth that she brought out was similar to a huge bedsheet with the colours of red, yellow and black. A quick change later and a smack to the spider emblem in the middle, the suit went airtight and hugged her form. Gold lines lined her costume and padding was seen extending from her shoulders to her chest. She dug through her bag for a bit to find her mask and pulled it on. She blinked, seeing her HUD pop up and she checked to see if everything was in order. She dug around her bag once more and grabbed her belt, wrapping it around her waist and clipped it on.

A satisfied nod once she saw that everything was in working order, zipped up her bag and webbed it into the wall in a cocoon of web fluid that quickly hardened before her eyes.

**_《Welcome back Chloe, are you ready for patrol?》,_ **Karen’s spoke, voice resonating inside the mask. A constant in her life and she nodded.

“Ready as I'll ever be!” Chloe replied, her fingers sticking into the wall as she quickly climbed up. Her core muscles tensing as she pulled herself over the roof, a grin behind her mask. Another short walk and she was now in the ledge. So she did what she usually does and with a hop, skip and a jump later, she was now falling down the building with a holler of glee.

_Let's do this!_

A _thwp!_ sound escaped her wrist and a greyish liquid shot towards the first building she saw. Her fingers clenched around the webbing and she swung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit!: Here's the new link to Chloe's hero costume and how she generally looks like. I'll redraw it sometime in the future, make it all professional and all that. So have this!
> 
> https://dadrawingdragon.tumblr.com/post/628138245859999744/an-arachnid-trying-to-find-home-chapter-1#notes


	6. Swat

School was… weird to say the least.

A _thwp!_ Sound escaped from her wrists as she swung from one point to another, looking like a black red and gold blur throughout Paris, even doing some twists and turns and all those fancy in the air tricks one can do.

Honestly, she wasn’t really paying attention in school. Too busy reading several maps of this place, mapping out any shortcuts etcetera. But she did notice the stares on her direction during classes, it was a bit obvious actually. They were a tad too non-discreet, a bit disappointing really. The people in Midtown High at least knew how to hide themself, people in this world’s Chloe’s school were just blatantly staring especially that girl with green eyes and sausage looking side bangs in her homeroom.

A bit insulting really, as if they don’t expect her to notice. Sausage bangs girl also wanted to talk after class but she was a bit too busy to really notice, she’ll apologize tomorrow.

Then there were the classes, which were rather easy, a bit hard to understand but that was because it was in french so some words didn’t exactly register in her mind. Luckily Sabrina seemed to be saving her ass, whispering the answers whenever she was called and didn’t say anything after a few moments.

She landed on a side of a building, a frown behind her masked face. Feet managing to stick onto it as she rubbed a hand against her chin, her lenses squinting in confusion.

Who knew that Paris was so peaceful? There were some tourists that needed directions and since she had a super smart computer in her mask, she managed to guide them in the right direction but other than that, not much happened. Some wanted pictures, asking her to do tricks to which she does so because why not?

“Hey Karen.. Have you checked in with the police yet?” She asked, eyes darting around her HUD, shifting through maps and narrowing her sight onto the streets to see if anyone needed her help. 

**《Yes, Chloe. Currently, there are no signals for any trouble. I shall alert you if something comes up.》**

“Thanks, Karen.” Chloe pushed herself from her position by the building and dived towards the streets. Another web shoot later and she was swinging away just a few inches from being a red splatter in the street much to the shock of other pedestrians just trying to walk somewhere before she decided to suddenly ruin the tranquillity by falling in.

“Hi! Hello there! How are y'all today?” is what she’d say as she swung close to the streets, it’s not like she had anything else to do really. Helping people cross the street, even finding a cat in a tree, some pickpockets and now she is playing with a bunch of kids in the park when they called out to her. 

Honestly, it’s not really exciting but it's good work and it wasn’t like she had anything else to do. 

“Bye-bye Mr.Spider!” called out the kids, waving along with their parents who seemed to be in a good mood. Huh, maybe heroes were a normal thing? She heard about this Ladybug but she didn’t bother to check up the name yet.

Chloe couldn’t help but slump her shoulders in exasperation as she waved back. She knew that with the costume, her sex isn’t exactly obvious, she made it that way after all but why is the default a guy? She shrugged. It wasn’t like she was complaining, the arguing online is entertaining along with the interviews so she didn’t exactly bother to correct them.

_(“Hello Arachnid! Can we ask you something? Something your fans seemed to be really wondering. Is it alright?”_

_“Go ahead! I’m happy to answer anything.”_

_“What is your gender?”_

_“Hero.” was her quick response._

_  
__  
__“Wait, let me rephrase that. What’s your sex?”_

_“I’m an Arachnid.”_

_“No- I meant, what’s in your pants?”_

**_“Justice.”)_ **

She sipped the juice one of the kids shared with her, the mask that once fully covered her face was now pulled up to her nose only showcasing her lips and nose to the air. Her eyes glanced from her surveying the scenery to the twins that stood before her and her lenses blinked before she crouched down to their height.

“Hi,” was all she said before sipping on her now empty juice box. “What’re you two kiddos doing here? Isn’t your playtime over?” She crushed the juice box, leaving it flat as it can be before throwing it over her shoulder. Her lips quirked up as she pulled her mask down, hearing the box get successfully shot in the trash bin.

“Woah!” the two chorused, eyes wide. Chloe had to stop herself from snorting in laughter, remembering how easily in awe kids are. “How’d you do that!?” Aww… they were doing that twin synchrony, who knew that it could actually happen in real life? They were both girls, around the kiddy grade. One was in blue or was it cyan? With pink earrings and the opposite for the other twin, pink clothes and blue earrings. 

“Maagic~” she even did jazz hands. 

Another gasp of wonder and they both came closer, eyes looking all over her costume. “Who are you?” One of them ran a hand against her shoulder, fingers running through the web lining in her suit. One of them even muttered a _‘So cool,’_ underneath their breath.

“I’m no bird.” Chloe stood up, dusting off some random imaginary dust and pointed at herself with her thumb. Voice and body language all dramatic, exaggeratingly so. The twins moving back to watch. “I'm no plane either!” She turned and pointed at the twins, her gloved hand on her hip. “Who am I, Dear civilians?”

“We dunno! That’s why we’re asking you!” The two chorused, eyes glinting as they came a bit closer in anticipation. “So who’re you?”

  
Chloe flipped her imaginary bangs and crossed her arms, somehow managing to give a smug look through squinting lenses.  
  
“Well III~” A grin grew on her face as the two came even closer. “AMmmm~” She even slowly bent down to their level, making her words as long as she could. “You’re friendly neighbourhood spider; Arachnid!” she announced, immediately straightening herself as she placed both hands on her hips, head turned to the side so she could stare… _somewhere._

The two cheered, arms raised.

“Well Arachnid, at least you got great taste in names.” Chloe turned towards the newcomer and blinked, noticing just how tall the tanned girl was, at least half a head taller than her. She wasn’t exactly startled, she already knew that someone was coming behind her and she wasn’t worried if they were going to swing at her, her senses would have warned her. 

Chloe glanced at the taller girl before turning back to the twins before back to the taller girl. One lense squinting and the other larger, basically her mask’s way of showing that she raised a brow.

“Heya.” Chloe waved before flourishing a hand towards the two. “You related to these two?” Karen was already bringing up her face recognition program, scanning the taller girl and the twins.

**《They’re related, Chloe. Nora, Ella and Etta Cesaire are from a family of six with Nora being the oldest and the twins being the youngest. Their family didn’t have anything odd in their background other than most of their family being… ‘akumatized’ other than their mother.》**

“Yep ‘lil spider, I’m the older sister to these two rascals.” Nora crossed her arms and pointed at herself before at the twins. “Call me Anansi and these are Ella and Etta. Thanks for watching over them while I was doing my jog.” Ah, that’d explain the sports clothes the tanner girl was wearing.

Before Chloe could reply, a ding was heard and she blinked, wondering what Karen wanted.,

**《Chloe, an Akuma is sighted near the Eiffel tower. I’m already setting up the fastest route.》** As if on cue, a large **_CRASH!_ ** Was heard nearby and Chloe snapped to attention.

A burst of excitement came forth and she immediately shot a web towards the direction. Ignoring the startled trio of siblings, eyes wide at the sight. She didn't leave yet but her hand was indeed gripping the web. She had to give her farewell and tell them to stay inside after all.

“As you can see, I got somewhere to be! Stay safe and insi-!” Her eyes widened and she front flipped in front of the trio just as a large fist made of water from the fountain behind them formed and slammed right at her. _“-IIIIIDDEEEEE!”_ with that, she was flung away.

_Dammit, this is not how she wanted her first Akuma attack to go!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final redraw for the Spidey suit! Check it out, took like four hours because i don't know how to colour. 
> 
> https://dadrawingdragon.tumblr.com/post/628716540431319040/an-arachnid-trying-to-find-home-chapter-1#notes


	7. End

Alright, I'll be honest.

When I first made this. I honestly had no idea on what I was doing. All I got was an idea, infinity war and endgame running through my head.

Thus this fic was born.

For anyone who doesnt know, this was the first fic I made for this fandom and I barely knew what I was doing.

I didnt really expect the large influx of readers it would get and really wasnt prepared when people say that they actually enjoyed it.

I, didnt feel the same way.

I honestly made this for wish fulfilment. I wanted a spiderman miraculous fic but like, I didnt want it to be Marinette bc I wanted to try something else.

So I chose Chloe.

Bc of my choice, i was suddenly alot more invested in this character than i should've been and explored, leaving this fic with no updates in a while.

So when I came back, I couldnt help but cringe at the writing, the plot and the shitty characterization.

Like I know that it was something of an au but I needed to atleast be true to the character in some way.

So, I was stuck at a cross road. Should I, cancel the fic or should I redo everything?

I chose redo everything bc dammit, this isnt fair to yall.

So yeah, redo it is. With only one thing staying similar. "Chloe is still spiderman and she grew up in New York with her mother."

I hope yall arent to disappointed and if you are, I'm really sorry especially for those peeps who thought that this was a new chapter.

Frequent updates on the fic will be seen on the tumblr, so check it out.

I hope you all stay for the revised one.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://dawritingdragon.tumblr.com) It has drawings, probaly some sneak peaks and you can ask me anything. Not like i have anything else to do.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Miraculous Spider-Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802732) by [FluidFriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidFriend/pseuds/FluidFriend)




End file.
